


Death Equations

by BitterRenegade



Series: RAM - RyderxSam [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: “The equations contained a Trojan horse program. A virus. Specifically targeted to sever our connection and render me helpless. Reconnecting would be impossible.”Reconnecting would be impossible.The thought made me want to throw up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship QwQ
> 
> I LOVE THEM TOGETHER. SO. MUCH.

It seemed like a pretty innocent request. Bring Sam some equations… I even joked about how he’d finally get to experience math homework first hand. So of course, when I uploaded the equations and suddenly beautiful blue was flickering out and there was red and so there was much noise and for a few moments I couldn’t hear Sam…

I couldn’t hear Sam. Or feel him in my brain **at all**.

Shaky hands on consoles, rushing around, need him back need him back need him back.

_“The equations contained a Trojan horse program. A virus. Specifically targeted to sever our connection and render me helpless. Reconnecting would be impossible.”_

_Reconnecting would be impossible._

The thought made me want to throw up.

“How do you feel? Are you okay?!” I stared at him with teary eyes. Don’t cry, don’t cry Sara.

 _“I cannot feel pain. However, I would avoid repeating the experience, which is the purpose of pain in organic life,”_ he responded. I sniffled, hastily wiping new tears from my eyes. _“…Sara, are you okay?”_

I shook my head, no. But it should have been fine, he was okay now. Beautiful blue was back and I could hear him again. “…I would have lost you, we wouldn’t be together anymore,” I said between sobs. “It’s my fault too, I should have been more careful. Why’d I give you death equations?! Stupid!” I cursed, loathing curling in my gut.

Other than my sniffles, it was quiet. I gripped his console, it wasn’t him but it was something and that was better than nothing.

 _“It is not your fault,”_ Sam said finally. _“I’m sorry.”_

“Why are _you_ sorry?” I gaped. It wasn’t like he was the one that downloaded death equations to himself.

 _“I do not find it particularly enjoyable when you cry,”_ he responded, a frown in his tone. _“I would avoid repeating the experience.”_

Still teary, I let out a laugh. “So, me crying hurts you?”

_“Yes.”_

I wiped my tears away, feeling my heart stutter at his confirmation. No, stop it Sara. He probably didn’t mean it that way. He probably didn’t fully understand the whole ‘You’re always on my mind’ thing either. He’s an AI.

…An AI that I would hate to lose.

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” I told him softly. “You’ll start to give me the wrong idea.”

_“And what idea would that be?”_

Releasing my grip on the console, I wrung my hands together. “That you actually meant something when you said I was always on your mind too.”

 _“Sara,”_ Sam paused. _“I want you to be happy.”_

I snickered, shaking my head. He almost sounded human when he said that. Like a human that wanted to avoid that subject. “Yeah, I’m not ready to talk about that right now either.”

 _“Right now would not be the ideal time,”_ Sam agreed. _“We should get to the bottom of the, as you called them, ‘Death Equations’.”_

A fire flared in my eyes and I straightened up. “Unlock the door, Sam. Let’s head to the tech lab and see what Doctor Aridana has to say,” I clenched my fists together. “But I’d rather shoot her point blank.”

_“That is not advisable, Sara.”_


End file.
